gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Dragonbulk The Brave
Dreams Of Dragonbulk Dragonbulk was born on November 9, 1899. He was born on the island of Tortuga. He was a very brave kid, but one day I dreamed to become a marine. Five years later I was a level 26 and my sword was already mastered, but unfortunately, people said that I was too weak to join the marines. I was very depressed and I started my own guild called " Elite Dragon Fury ." Most people didn't join my guild but some of my very strong friends joined my guild. So, my dream of becoming a marine was one step closer than I ever imagined before. Living In INFERNO Times I used to be in the guild " I N F E R N O ." At first, i thought it was very legendary to be in that guild. After two weeks of being bossed around like I'm a maid, i stood up to myself. I told them " I will not be treated like this. I am a brave pirate and not a wimpy pirate." The guild master was online and he said to me " If u say that again u will be suspended in this guild and demoted." I was furious at him. I met a few friends who were in INFERNO and got kicked out and I just remembered the time I had the dream of being a Marine. The guild master kicked me out because I removed two people in the guild. My adventure through different objects in INFERNO was very difficult. I had to challenge a level 50 in a pvp if I could get out of the guild. When I lost he said to me," You cant leave the guild forever or u will be on the Most Wanted List." I got scared because my dream was to become a Marine, not an INFERNO dude being treated like junk. In one week I got left the guild while the guild master was on. He was also furious how I left the guild. Instead, he was a TYRANT. That was the scariest moment in my left. The journey to become a marine was still alive. One Way & No Turning Back I had two choices. One was I had to quit POTCO and the other was giving up my dreams. I would never leave POTCO and I would never leave my dreams. It felt like tug a war. I was pulled by the blue team and the red team. I felt like I had to do something. So, I made a plan to trick the Black Officers that I would quit POTCO. Same with my dream. I decided to log for one year and come back on. My dream was still inside of me. The Black Officers caught me doing the trick, therefore, I was a prisoner to their guild. It was a bad thing to do that trick. One day Chris Swordbones came to me and said, "don't give up to be a marine. You will become a marine." Joining The Marines I was excited to join the marines. Capt. Skull X let me join the guild. I finally completed my quest to become a marine. We had a lot of training as a marine. I died at Foulberto Smasho and I was a good marine I always followed Captain's directions. We had a great war against Co. Rangers. We poked Pearson to death which was very funny. Chris Swordbones & Capt. Skull X are the best people I ever met. THANK U GUYS. ''' '''YOUTUBE: xtFlazebladext Category:Fan Stories Category:INFERNO